Shadow Of Hope - Chapter 1
by AceOfWar7
Summary: The Sorcerer Agahnim has been reborn, and he seeks to control the Triforce once again, and this time he's not alone. Ganon, and other Villains old and new, join forces to try and take over Hyrule. Meanwhile back at the palace the Hero of Time is nowhere to be found! Evil seems to have the upper hand, but neither side could have predicted Dark Link would play the role of the Hero!


-Shadow of Hope-

Lightning flashes as a cloaked figure dashes through the first drops of a storm. As the rain coats the ground in a thin layer of water, the silence of night is broken by the figures urgent footsteps.

Wind blasts forward, pushing dark clouds away from the full moon and, as it emerges, moonlight shines down and defines the silhouette of a towering castle.

Golden light shines out as the front gate is opened, and without hesitation the cloaked figure is ushered in by guards.

On the inside, the parlor is lined with tall columns that surround a large flight of stairs, and as the guards start to light torches, shadows are cast all around the room.

The figure walks forward hesitantly, as a gaurd closes the front gate.

-Guard: Lady Impa how fair the?

The cloaked figure pulls down her sopping hood to reveal a crystalline frown and a cold

distant glare.

-Impa: Not well i fear, is the king still awake at this hour?

-Guard: Indeed, he has been waiting. May i ask what for?

Impa starts to walk up the stairs at a slow pace.

-Impa: For the future of the kingdom.

The guard returns to his post slowly, perplexed and frightened at what words might be exchanged between his king and the warrior woman.

As impa reaches the top of the stairs, the roof grows and spreads wide over the throne room.

-Impa: My Lord?

The King is seen pacing back and forth in front of his throne. A large red shawl draped around his shoulders and a dull golden crown on top of his head.

He turns quickly, and his hearty welcome betrays the troubled expression etched upon his face.

-King: Impa! you've returned!

Impa moves forward gracefully, and kneels.

-Impa: Yes M'lord.

The king laughs deeply.

-King: No longer will i have to speak to the ghosts of my subjects!

He sits joyfully on his throne.

-King: What news do you bring?

-Impa: My Lord. The Hero of Time did not arrive.

-King: What!? You are surely mistaken!

-Impa: There is no mistake. Link never returned.

The King lurches forward. His face is now a mask of fear, and his voice looses any sense of joy that it held previously.

-King: Then, we are doomed.

Impa looks up from the puddle of water that had pooled around her feet, and stares at the King.

-Impa: With all due respect, this Hero couldn't even survive the journey across the sea. Why should we have depended on him to end this war?

-King: He was the key Impa. The only one able to wield the bane of evil.

The king stands up, presenting a more dominant and angered tone.

-King: Agahnim is pushing his forces closer everyday, and our soldiers can't hold them off forever.

The kings voice now becomes a loud roar, rivaling even the thunder that strikes occasionally in the background.

-King: He's coming for the triforce Impa. He's coming for my daughter!

Impa bows her head again and winces at the sharp words.

-King: He won't stop this time. The ancestor hero defeated him once, long ago, but now with Ganon at his side.

Voice cold and frightened.

-King: He'll be unstoppable.

Impa's voice is now weak and hollow.

-Impa: Couldn't we find another? Someone else worthy of the sword?

The king rubs the temples of his nose in annoyance.

-King: I'm afraid, that would be impossible. Unless you could track down a replica of our hero, theres nothing we can do.

Impa slowly rises to her feet

-Impa: M'lord...him...?

The King spins to face her, his his eyes seething in rage

-King: Absolutely not! That vile worm, twisting his way through the darkness and mud. It's Unacceptable!

-Impa: He is a replica…

-King: He is nothing of the sort! Our hero fights for truth and justice, that man is merely a knock-off.

-Impa frowns and turns her head to the sound of some muffled struggling

-King: To top it all off he fought with the Sorcerer! No, by god, i'd sooner save Hyrule myself then send slime like him to do it.

-Impa: M'lord...did you hear…

-King: A poor representation at best, no he is not our hero. He is merely his Shadow…

-?: You rang?

A figure dressed in all black emerges from the shadows, yawning and walking forward. Impa draws her blade and stands between the king and the dark figure.

-?: Could of swore i heard someone say Shadow…

Impa's shoulders drop in realization, and the kings mouth opens wide.

-King: Y-You're...here…

Impa growls as she firmly re-takes her stance in defense of the king.

-Impa: I thought you were fighting along side Ganon…

-?: Nah, those guys had some twisted ideas that i wasn't to interested in.

-Impa: A traitor now too Dark Link? I thought better for a shadow of the hero.

Dark Link scowls, but continues to walk nonchalantly towards the king.

-Dark Link: Zip it sweet lips, i came because i left.

Dark Link smiles up at the enraged king.

-Dark Link: I heard the palace might need a worm, or slime. well i came to tell you…

Dark Link's mood becomes serious, as his eyes flash red contrasting heavily with his pale skin.

-Dark Link: I'm no worm or slime, but this kingdom is my home too. So, ill be your shadow...


End file.
